Cold Winter Nights
by DestinyReid
Summary: All of the dwarves cuddle with their family members at night for warmth, except Thorin. When Bilbo is freezing one night, he decides to cuddle with the only other person who is alone, thinking that Thorin is asleep. He is not, but instead of freaking out, he just pulls Bilbo closer.
1. Cold Winter Nights

**A/N: Request from vampygurl402. All of the dwarves cuddle with their family** **members at night for warmth, except Thorin.**

**When Bilbo is freezing one night, he decides to cuddle with the only other person who is alone, thinking that Thorin is asleep. He is not, but instead of freaking out, he just pulls Bilbo closer.**

**Bonus if they wake up the next morning with the entire company standing over them and staring while Fili and Kili whine that they didn't get to cuddle with their burglar.**

**Hope it's to your liking :).**

Cold Winter Night

Winter was approaching rapidly. The animals had started settling for a long hibernation; the final leaves had begun dropping from trees; the birds commenced their migration. And with these changes came bitter cold and biting winds. The Company had endured the harsh weather as best they could, but when the heavens opened up and began spitting chunks of ice the size of golf balls, they really had no choice but to find somewhere relatively warm and dry to weather the storm in.

They sought refuge in a cave; though drafty, it was dry enough. Oin and Gloin immediately went to work on getting a fire started, and Bombur began digging through their rapidly depleting supplies to put together something warm for their dinner.

After they had all eaten a meager serving of Bombur's hot stew, the Company started to unfurl their damp bedrolls. Bilbo notices how Bofur curled around Bombur, as does Bifur, and they all distribute their thin coverings equally.

The next to settle down is Ori, who is quickly followed by Nori and Dori. They all nestle closely together to conserve body heat, Ori laying in the middle of his two elder brothers.

Fili and Kili lay wrapped around each other, their bodies so close you couldn't wedge a bird's feather between them.

Oin and Gloin choose a spot near the fire, and spread both blankets over themselves evenly. They lay back to back, both snoring.

Balin and Dwalin huddle next to each other, seeming the least disturbed by the cold (besides Gandalf, who had volunteered to take first watch and sits overlooking the mouth of the cave, smoking his pipe), but definitely willing to stay close together for warmth.

The only dwarf lying alone is Thorin, who had claimed a spot away from everyone else and huddled up under his own thin blanket. He was snoring softly, obviously asleep.

Bilbo glances around the room to be sure everyone was asleep (besides Gandalf; the nutty old wizard wouldn't pay him any mind anyway) before he gathered his bedroll and blanket. He shivers violently as the frigid winter air sweeps across his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

The burglar walks silently across the cave floor to where Thorin lay. His face had smoothed out in sleep; he now looked very peaceful and painfully young. It was a rather endearing sight.

Bilbo knelt beside the dwarven King, moving fluidly and silently as to not wake him up. The hobbit carefully spread out his bedroll next to the The King Under the Mountain's, hardly daring to breathe. He slipped into the dwarves coverings then arranged his own over them. Instantly, warmth enveloped him as he snuggled into Thorin, who was also shivering lightly.

Just as the hobbit's eyes begin to droop shut, the dwarrow next to him began to stir. Bilbo's eyes shoot open and he freezes, scarcely daring to draw a breath in fear of awakening the King.

Thorin's sapphire eyes flutter open, sleepily meeting the fearful green eyes of the burglar curled up with him. Instead of cursing him and throwing him out of the cave, probably down a hill and into a conveniently placed ravine, the dwarf king mearly smiles and draws Bilbo closer to him.

"It's about time," Thorin's voice rumbles in pointed hobbit ears. "I've been waiting for this moment since this quest began."

"R-really?" Bilbo squeaks, his eyes wide with surprise.

Thorin nods and tucks the smaller creature's head under his chin. "Sleep, burglar. You're perfectly safe with me."

And Bilbo believes him. He drifts off into a comfortable sleep, warm and wrapped snugly in Thorin's strong arms.

Bilbo wakes slowly the next morning, feeling very warm and comfortable. He snuggles closer to the source of warmth, smiling when Thorin's arms draw him closer.

He hears snickering above him and opens his eyes reluctantly. He starts when he found of pair of dark brown orbs staring directly into his green ones. The hobbit lets out a small shriek, waking Thorin. The dwarf king shoots straight up and looks around at the smiling faces of the Company.

"It's about time, laddie. We've been waiting for this as long as you have," Balin says. joyfully, receiving nods from Dwalin and Oin.

"No fair," Kili whines. "I wanted to cuddle with the burglar."

Fili wraps his arms around Bilbo, ignoring the growl from Thorin. "As did I, Kee. As did I."

If a certain dwarf king was immeasurably nicer to a particular hobbit the next day, no one mentioned it.

Not even if the aforementioned pair made it a point to sleep together every night.

And a certain thieving dwarf certainly did not set up a betting pool for when the couple would finally admit that they were courting, thank you very much.

Not even if he did make a great deal of money on such an endeavor.

**A/N: Fluff! Yay fluff!** :)_._


	2. Consort Under the Mountain

Bilbo snuggled deeper into the strong arms wrapped around him with a happy sigh. "Good morning, Âzyungel," Thorin rumbled. "Good morning, my king," The Hobbit replied with a grin. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, with you in my arms." The King nuzzled Bilbo's smooth cheeks affectionately before releasing him and rising from the bed. Bilbo whined at loss of warmth and pouted up at his betrothed. "Thorin! Come lay with me," he half asked half demanded.

"As tempting as that is, ghivasha, I'm afraid I cannot. And you need to get up as well," Thorin reminded gently, his sapphire eyes shining with mirth.

"Why?" Bilbo whined petulantly. "Why can't we lay about in bed all day?"

"Because, my love, today is the day you are to be crowned Consort Under the Mountain. Or have you already forgotten?"

This got Bilbo's attention. He shot up in bed-emerald green eyes wide, honey gold curls in a disarray, smooth porcelain cheeks flushed with a rosy hue- and stared at Thorin. "Oh my. That's today? Thorin nodded, amusement barely contained as Bilbo leaped out of bed in a flurry of limbs.

"Oh dear," Bilbo moaned, "there's just so much to do. Why did you not wake me sooner? I must-"

The hobbit's fretting was cut off by warm, slightly chapped lips pressed against his own as he was crushed against Thorin's muscular chest.

"Hush, Âzyungel. All will be taken over. Now, how about a bath before you worry yourself grey?"

Bilbo nodded his consent, grumbling into Thorins sleep tunic. The King chuckled and scooped his intended into his arms, ignoring the fussy little creature's insistence that he could walk by himself, dammit.

After scrubbing themselves down with hands crafted dwarven soap, the couple died themselves thoroughly with fluffy white towels and proceeded to dress in their ceremonial clothing: black trousers, deep blue tunics with crest of Durin emblazoned on the fronts, and, for Thorin, sturdy black boots and his heavy jewel-encrusted crown.

Thorin ran his large hands gently through Bilbo's wet hair, separating the golden curls. "I must go. But we will soon be together again." He pressed on last loving kiss into Bilbo's soft pale pink lips and sweeps out of the room with a swish of furs.

Bilbo looked about their bedchamber with a sigh and began tiding up, a concept Thorin couldn't seem to grasp. Stubborn dwarf.

Just as he was dusting the mantle, however, his soon-to-be sister-in-law barged in without so much as a knock!

The dwarrowdam scrutinized him with careful eyes, then grunted her approval. "Good, you're dressed properly." The feisty princess of Erebor fastened her larger, significantly hairier hand around his thin wrist in a vise-like grip. "Come, we've much to do."

Bilbo, though confused, followed her dutifully out of the chamber-not that he could have resisted if he wanted to-and down the long corridor.

"Where are we going?" the Consort-to-be asked after a long moment of pressing silence. "I thought the ceremony wasn't until this evening."

Dis nodded. "You are correct. However, there is much to do before you are crowned Consort Under the Mountain." The pair lapsed back into silence after that, and this time Bilbo made no attempts to break it.

Bilbo spent the next few hours stumbling through the dwarven vows he would be expected to have memorized in a few short hours.

Darkness came all to soon, and before he knew it, Bilbo found himself being led to the throne room, where the ceremony would take place. His throat tightened at the sight of the many dwarfs that had gathered for the occasion. The Company all had seats at the very front, and sent him encouraging glances as he nervously made his way to where Thorin stood. Balin stood next to the king, as he had been chosen to conduct the ceremony.

Thorin grasped the Hobbit's hands gently in his own much larger ones and peered into his emerald green eyes. "It is time, ghivasha." Bilbo smiled at his husband-to- be and stroked his thumb across the dwarf king 's calloused hand. "I am ready, my king."

Balin stepped forward then, his lined face open and kind as he began reciting unfamiliar khzdul words.

When the time came, Bilbo managed to successfully recite his own Khzdul vows, though they sounded strange in his thick Westron accent.

"Does any person here offer reasons Bilbo Baggins should not be crowned Consort Under the Mountain?" Bilbo asked the crowd, as was customary.

All was silent for a moment before an unfamiliar dwarf stood up and yelled: "Why should we allow him to rule us? His is nothing more than a hairless halfling."

Thorin growled low in his throat and glared at the dwarf that had spoken. Just as he opened his mouth, however, Dwalin stood and turned in all his formidable girth to face the suspect, sneering.

"If it wasn't for this 'hairless halfling,' we wouldn't even have Erebor back. He helped us defeat the dragon Smaug, while you did not dare to even journey with us." The dark haired dwarrow cowered under Dwalin's harsh flower and sank back into his seat, grumbling. Dwalin Sat down as well, still scowling.

Balin cleared his throat and produced a small dagger from the folds of his burgundy cloak. He smiled gently at Bilbo as he nicked his palm, then moved on to Thorin. After both cuts were bleeding lightly, the dwarrow tied the couple's hands together, palm-to-palm. The elderly dwarf announced something in Khzdul that caused a loud cheer to erupt from the Company, then Thorin claimed Bilbo's lips in a searing kiss.

When the finally separated, Balin withdrew a small pouch from around his neck. Out of it be pulled two small beads: one silver and inlaid with emerald, the other gold and inlaid with sapphire. The silver was given to Thorin and the gold to Bilbo.

The King Under the Mountain expertly wove the small silver bead into the Hobbit's golden curls in a complex marrige braid, then had to bend down to allow Bilbo to do the same to his own thick black hair, though his was a bit loose.

When the braiding was finished, Balin presented the couple with an intricate silver crown. "Do you, Bilbo Baggins, swear your loyalty to Erebor? To you promise to rule beside Thorin fairly, and with the interest of the people in your mind?"

"I do," Bilbo swore, his voice ringing loud and clear through the large room.

Balin smiled at him, his eyes twinkling. "Then I, Balin, son of Fundin, declare you Consort Under the Mountain, and pledge my loyalty to you." The gathering of dwarrows-most of them anyway-cheered as the beautiful crown was settled upon Bilbo's honey gold braids.

Later that night, after the festivities had died down and the royal couple had returned to their chambers, Bilbo found himself wrapped tightly in Thorin's embrace, the elaborate wedding braid still in his hair.

"I love you," he whispered to the dwarf next to him, shattering the silence that had permeated the air in their room.

"And I you, Âzyungel."

It was to those words he drifted off, warm and comfortable in his husbands arms.

Notes:

Yay Thilbo!

Disclaimer: All familiar characters and events belong to the esteemed J.R.R. Tolkien. I just borrow them.


	3. Broken Pieces

**Warning! Non-graphic mentions of Non-con! Please beware!**

Broken (Cold Winter Nights Universe)

Bilbo was in a hurry. He was not _late_, mind you, a Baggins is never _late_, but he was definitely pushing it. It goes without saying that he was rather surprised when he ran straight into a wall of stone. Well, it wasn't a wall of stone, it was someone's chest. But it rather felt like a wall of stone.

"I am so sorry," he gasped, looking up at the bearded face of the dwarf he had barreled into.

"Well, of it isn't the Halfling," said dwarf sneered, glaring at Bilbo. "Don't you have a bed to be warming?"

Bilbo blinked, surprised at the harsh words and hostile tone, especially coming from a complete stranger.

"Now see here," he began angrily. He was Consort Under the Mountain, and he'd be damned if he was going to allow anyone to speak with him in such a manner. Before he could continue giving the dwarf a well deserved scolding, however, the ill-mannered brute tilted the hobbit's face up to examine.

"You are a pretty little thing, despite being hairless as the day you were born," the dark-haired stranger mused, a sleazy smile gracing his lips. "How much for a quick fuck?"

"E-excuse me?" the hobbit cried indignantly, fear and outrage coursing through him at the vulgar implications. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean."

"How much did they pay you to come on their quest with them? Surely they didn't pick you to be a warrior." The dwarf, seeing Bilbo's confused expression, patted him condescendingly on the head. "It's alright, Halfling. I know males have their needs. So, how much for a night?"

"Excuse me, I am Consort to King Thorin, not some kind of Courtesan," Bilbo huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the dwarf in question. How _dare_ he make such an insinuation!

The dwarf growled, his temper flaring up in an instant. "How dare you speak to me like that, miserable whore." The dwarf fastened his large hand over Bilbo's mouth to muffle his cries of outrage and began unlacing with the smaller male's braces.

"Oh yes," the man chortled as he fiddled with his trousers, "I'm going to have fun with you."

Thorin was not a patient man by any means. He was also just a _little bit_ protective of his Consort, some would say.

So, needless to say, he was not a happy Dwarf King when Bilbo had missed their "meeting"( snog session, as Fili and Kili liked to call it. Juvenile little brats).

He was considerably less pleased when one of his Guards rushed in unannounced, bidding him to come to the the healing ward immediately. He still followed, he just wasn't happy about it. He most certainly was not worried. He was just...a tiny bit concerned.

And he_ definitely_ did not _run._ He just walked...briskly.

Thorin dismissed the Dwarf who had summoned him, thanking him for his time and allowing him to return to his duties. The Dwarf King took a deep breath and opened the door to the healing room he had been directed to and felt his heart stop.

Lying on the bed, looking entirely too still and as pale as parchment, was his beloved Hobbit husband, who appeared to be unconscious. Oin was fussing over him, rubbing his "Ointments" into the dark bruises littering his soft, pale skin and bandaging cuts.

"What happened?" Thorin demanded, rushing over to his Beloved's side. "Who did this?"

"Eh?" Oin asked, lifting his ear trumpet. "What'd ye say, laddie?"

Thorin wrestled with his patience, knowing that Oin couldn't control his hearing-loss, and repeated his question in a booming voice.

"We don't know. He was found unconscious by a Gaurd. Whoever did this to him is long gone." Oin frowned, looking down at his Hobbit patient. "When ye find whoever it was, save a punch for me."

Thorin's lips twitched up in some semblance of a smile. The whole of the Company had grown fond of his enchanting little husband, and none of them were going to be happy. They were all going to want to get a punch or two in. Or cut off a few fingers for souvenirs.

The King Under the Mountain took a deep breath to calm himself and asked the question he had been dreading. "How bad is it?" He could tell simply from the elderly healer's facial expression that the answer was very unpleasant.

"He has a broken arm, about three fractured ribs, a shattered cheekbone, a split lip, a sprained ankle and a broken nose. Not to mention numerous bruises and cuts."

Oin took a deep breath, looking pained, and placed an arm on Thorin's shoulder. "We also have reason to believe Bilbo was...sexually assaulted."

Thorin growled low in his throat and slammed his fist into the wall beside him. Oin grimaced, but Thorin's anger overshadowed the pain. The Dwarf King glanced down at his injured Consort. "I will find him. And when I do, I will kill him," he vowed, then leaned down to press a kiss into Bilbo's soft honey curls. He gave a short bow to Oin, then asked the Gaurd outside the door to send the Company of the Quest to the throne room.

When he arrived, Fili, Kili, Ori, Dwalin, and Balin had already arrived. Their friendly smiles dropped off their faces as the took in his thunderous mood, and he settled on his throne to await for the rest of his companions.

When the last of his friends tricked into the throne room, each looking nervous, Thorin stood up to address them.

"Bilbo was attacked today," he began bluntly, watching as their expressions changed from apprehensive to murderous as soon as he had said the words. "I would like your help in the locating and punishing of the scum who did it.

"I would ask all of you to keep your eyes and ears open. Watch and listen for any mention of Bilbo and report it to me. When you find him, report to me. "

"What did they do to him?" Kili asked, rage and concern warring for dominance on his usually cheerful face.

"Broken bones, bruises, cuts and...Oin suspects he was raped."

A low growl went through the room, along with shouts of fury and calls for justice. Dwalin stood, his fingers twitching to reach for Grasper and Keeper. "We will find him, Thorin. And when we do, he will _wish_ for death."

The other Dwarrows murmured their agreement, each looking angry and determined. Even Bofur, who was always smiling cheerfully, wore a look of hatred and righteous infuriation as he fingered his mattock. It didn't surprise Thorin in the least, however; Bofur had been the first to befriend Bilbo on their quest.

Oh, yes. They would find BIlbo's attacker. And he would rue the day he ever laid a hand on _Thorin's _Consort.

_Hobbit _Hobbit _Hobbit

Thorin knew beyond a doubt that Bilbo's attacker would be found. He just hadn't expected it to happen quite as quickly as it did.

That's why, when Dwalin lumbered into the throne room the very next day, dragging a limp Dwarf behind him, he was a bit shocked.

"Bifur and Bofur heard him braggin' about the 'pretty little Halfling' he took to bed. Bifur hit him over the head the butt of his pick axe and knocked him out. He gave him to me so he could gather the rest of the Company. They're gatherin' in the dungeons as we speak."

Thorin blinked and stood, dismissing Court and following his loyal Guard and best friend out of the throne room and down into the dark dungeons of Erebor.

_Hobbit _Hobbit _Hobbit

Two hours, thirteen angry Dwarrows, and countless screams later, Dakûn, son of Takûn, had finally admitted to attacking the Consort Under the Mountain. Each of the Company had gotten their chance at vengeance, and it had been rather amusing to see his friends unleash their fury on the deserving filth currently whimpering at his feet. As soon as Dakûn confessed, however, Thorin ceased in the breaking of his fingers and stared down at him.

"I should shave you bald and have you hanged in the court yard for what you have done." The Dwarf shook visibly under Thorin's harsh glare and cowered into the stone floor of the cell he was in. "However, I will allow my Consort to decide your punishment."

With that, the King stormed out, Oin at his heels, to check on his Hobbity husband.

_Hobbit _Hobbit _Hobbit

Bilbo woke to pain. /Everything/ hurt, and the harsh sunlight filtering through the window behind him did nothing to help his splitting headache.

He tightened his grasp on the fingers intertwined with his own, drawing comfort from the loving gesture.

"Bilbo?" a familiar low, rumbling voice called softly, and suddenly Bilbo had a tall Dwarven King hovering above him. "Bilbo, Âzyungel, can you hear me?"

"Hello, Thorin," he answered, each hoarse word feeling like fire licking down his throat.

The Hobbit let out a tiny squeak as he was pulled softly into his husband's arms, allowing himself to melt into the warm embrace. "Thank Mahal," Thorin breathed into his hair, voice rough. "I've been so worried."

Thorin released him and stood back, though he did not relinquish his hold on Bilbo's hand. "I'm _so_ sorry this happened to you, Âzyungel." Bilbo made to argue, to tell Thorin it wasn't his fault, but the Dwarf held up his hand to halt his arguments. "The man who did it was captured, and I would like you to select his punishment."

"Banishment," Bilbo answered automatically. "I'll not end someone's life over this."

The King Under the Mountain stared down at his incredible Hobbit husband, who was so ready to forgive someone who had wronged him, and sighed. "If that is your wish, my love. I shan't end him, but if he _ever_ returns to this mountain, I will kill him and display his head for all to see."

Bilbo snuggled into the bed he was laying on, curling himself around Thorin's hand. "Thank you, my King." The Hobbit yawned sleepily.

"Go to sleep, my love. I will stand guard while you rest."

_Hobbit _Hobbit _Hobbit

The next day found Thorin once again in the dungeon, though he'd much rather be spending time with his Beloved. He had once again gathered the Company to sentence Dakûn, and carry out that sentence.

"Dakûn, son of Takûn, I, Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain, hearby banish you from Erebor under pain of death. If ever again you set foot in my halls, you will be executed."

The Dwarf looked entirely too relieved, so Thorin smirked and continued with the sentencing.

"As a sign of your betrayal, your beard will be shorn and your head shaved."

The Dwarrow's expression changed from relieved to vengeful at Thorin's announcement and he struggled against his restraints as the Dwarf King withdrew a small dagger and advanced towards him. Dwalin secured the prisoner's head, Dori and Gloin his arms, and Fili and Kili his legs.

Thorin made short work of the Dwarf's hair, as most of it,was braided and could be removed in large chunks, and moved on to the grey-streaked beard. The King hacked at the coarse hair covering the other Dwarrow's chin until it was shorter even then Kili's, no more than a dwarfling's stubble.

"Dwalin," Thorin called when he was done, "please escort this filth out of my kingdom. I have a Consort to return to." His friend gave a short bow and hauled the prisoner to his feet roughly. The Dwarf King left the dungeon, eager to be out of the foul smelling dampness.

_Hobbit _Hobbit _Hobbit

Bilbo was well on the way to recovery. His wounds were healing, his nightmares were becoming less and less frequent, and he was no longer afraid to wonder Erebor without a guide. Not that Thorin would ever let him anyway.

Some nights, however, he would awaken with a scream, drenched in sweat with Dakûn's gruff voice still ringing in his ears. And on those nights, Thorin would draw him close into his warm embrace and stroke his hair until he calmed down enough to sleep. Tonight was one of those nights.

"I love you," Bilbo whispered into his Dwarf's broad shoulder, soaking in the comfort he was being offered.

"You mean everything to me Ghvishel," Thorin replied, tightening his hold.

Bilbo smiled gently, full of happiness. _Beauty comes from all things_ he thought sleepily as he pillowed his head on Thorin's chest. _Even the darkest of nights has a star to light the path._ Before be knew it he was asleep, Thorin's large hand carding gently through Bilbo's curls as he hummed a lullaby quietly.

**_Hobbit _Hobbit _Hobbit**

**Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to the esteemed J.R.R. Tolkien. I just borrow them to play**.


End file.
